


Flowers

by Garance



Series: My english works [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: He was alone in the cemetery of the Wayne property, as always, as every year, as if nothing else existed when he came to collect himself.





	Flowers

Flowers   

 

 

It was the day before June 26, it was about 8 PM, as every time on this fateful date, Bruce Wayne went to the grave of his parents died when he was younger...

 

 

The knight of the night arrived before the burial before collapsing on all fours on the ground, two roses in the hand. He placed them in front of the monument before gently caressing the stone on which was engraved the names of the deceased.

 

 

The bat put his other hand on his face to wipe a light drop that was beading in the corner of his eye.

 

 

He was alone in the cemetery of the Wayne property, as always, as every year, as if nothing else existed when he came to collect himself.

 

 

This silence did not bother him, on the contrary, he only wanted that by coming here. Off, this time, he raised his head when he heard a rustling that he knew only too well.

 

 

"Why did you come, Clark ?" Bruce asked him 

 

"I wanted to warn you that Diana had left for a week on a trip, you did not answer. How are you feeling ?" Clark replied 

 

"You do not have to come here, especially not today." 

 

"I learned what happened, I'm sorry." 

 

''Go away.'' 

 

"I prefer not to leave you alone." 

 

"You have nothing to do here." 

 

''Do not bury yourself in your solitude, come with me.'' 

 

"I'm here at home." 

 

''I have no doubt about it. I'm just telling you not to stay here."

 

 

But the Man of Steel was sent to the ground by the billionaire, Bruce straddled Clark before punching him in the jaw which hurt him more than his target.

 

 

''Bruce...'' 

 

''You did not have to come here !'' He started crying 

 

''I know. But...'' Clark pulled out a white flower from behind his back 

 

''A flower ?'' 

 

"I picked it at Martha's, you know, my adoptive mother." 

 

"I..." before he could finish his sentence, Bruce fainted 

 

"Bruce !" Clark exclaimed

 

 

The journalist caught the man before putting the flower next to the roses. The Kryptonian brought Bruce back to Wayne Manor and took care of him until he woke up...

 

Fin


End file.
